1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to arrangements for forming rear partial structures of vehicle body constructions, and more particularly, is directed to an improvement in a rear partial structure of a vehicle body construction in which left and right rear pillars, a tailgate and various members and portions disposed in and around the rear pillars and tailgate are included.
2. Description of the Prior Art
On a rear portion of a vehicle body, at least one tail lamp assembly is usually mounted. In the event of a sedan or coupe type automobile having a trunk room at its rear portion, for example, left and right tail lamp assemblies are provided respectively on the left and right sides of a rear outer panel positioned behind the trunk room, as shown in the Japanese utility model application published before examination under publication No. 59-2643.
In such a rear portion of the vehicle body as proposed previously, the outer surface of each tail lamp assembly may usually be set to have a difference in level compared with the outer surface of the rear outer panel, for example, so as to protrude outward beyond the outer surface of the rear outer panel. This results in that the vehicle body has an uneven outer surface around the left and right tail lamp assemblies mounted thereon, and such unevenness on the outer surface of the vehicle body spoils the appearance of the vehicle body and becomes an obstacle to reduction of air resistance on the outer surface of the vehicle body.
In the meantime, although it is customary that air vents are provided on left and right rear side panels of a vehicle body, respectively, as shown in the Japanese utility model application published before examination under publication No. 60-180215, it has also been proposed to provide the air vents respectively on left and right rear pillars of a vehicle body in which each of left and right rear quarter window glasses extends backward to have an extension incorporated therewith and fixed with adhesive agent on the left or right rear pillar, so that a flush outer surface is obtained on each of the left and right sides of the vehicle body. In the case of the vehicle body having the rear pillars each provided with the air vent as described above, however, each air vent is formed with openings provided on both the rear pillar and the extension of the window glass fixed to the rear pillar and therefore it is not easy to position the extension of the window glass properly on the rear pillar and further it is required to keep the extension of the window glass, which is properly positioned on the rear pillar, remaining correctly on the rear pillar in order to adheve the extension to the rear side pillar. Consequently, complicated work conducted for a relatively long time is required for assembling the rear portion of the vehicle body.